The Silence Is Sickening
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: -Rewrite- Raven and the teen titans meet the newest heroes. But what are the secrets they were running from? Should they really be trusted? And why does Raven seem to be second guessing everyone exsept a certain mindreader? Raven/OC -Swearing and action-
1. Prologue

**The Silence Is Sickening**

**Prologue**

A young girl with long curly black hair was sitting on the floor on her knees crying. Tears were streaming down her face and they wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried to grow up and pretend not to be moved by it. On the bed in front of her lied her dead grandfather, her last relative.

Unknown to the poor crying girl, things were smashing and being thrown all around the room, though nothing was touching it. The girl was always taught to be placid and cool, but now, when she needed to be strong, emotion was hitting her in face. The eight year old girl was feeling for the first time in a long time.

"Who was he to you?" Came a highpicthed voice from behind her. The girl turned and saw a frail boy about her age in a hospital bed of his own, his green eyes wide with curiosity.

"M-my grandfather." Said the girl as she stood up and straightened her back before wiping her tears away. Her brown eyes losing any emotion they held. The dreamy look her eyes had a few seconds before was lost, and was replaced with a bored, blank and flat look that they always had held.

"You don't have to pretend to be strong, I wont judge you. I have lost people I love too." Said the boy as he looked at the ground and the girl threw him a pointed look.

"I'll behave how I want!" She yelled back at him, her voice just as highpitched and cracking at every word.

Another smash came from somewhere behind her, the boy just smiled as he watched things fly across the room. He was amused.

The girl took a minute to calm down before she walked up to him and stuck her tongue out at him. The things had stopped flying.

"How do you do that?" The boy asked as the girl started to walk out of the room, and the girl lowered her gaze.

"I don't know, it's never happened before." As she said this, the boy took a minute to look at the round faced girl with the plumper, fuller lips. He noticed that she was wearing big black fluffly boots that weren't bottoned up with knee high purple plaid socks and a pink dress to pull it off. The outfit made the boy smirk, which only made her roll her eyes.

"Did you ever feel before?" asked the boy as he got out of the hospital bed and grabbed her pale hands and pushed her onto the bed, before sitting down once again with his legs cross, curiosity written all over his face.

The girl took a minute to think about it, before looking at her grandfather, tears resurfacing. "I was never taught how."

as he smiled softly, which made the girl's eyes narrow.

"What is it you want in return?"

_"Help me figure out how to be able to control and work this," _Said the boy without moving his lips, and the guys flat eyes shined and glowed once again.

"How'd you do that?"

"I don't know, sometimes people just hear my thoughts." Said the boy and the girl nodded, signalling that she would help him in turn.

"My name is Kristen, by the way." Said the girl as she turned her body so it was facing the boy, her sadness for her grandfather forgotten, justl ike he taught her.

"You can call me Nick." Said the brown haired boy as he smiled."

_**~Four Years Later.~**_

"Kris! Hurry up! it's our first day of school, and my sister is going to kill us if she has to drive us!" Screamed a twelve year old Nick to a twelve year old Kristen, who (having loss the last family member who would take her) had been living with Nick and his twenty year old sister, Caitlin.

"Chill out, Nick, nobody's going to kill you if we're a little late!" yelled the girl in response as she walked to her bestfriend, who was standing at the door wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve navy shirt, his thinner, smaller features smiling at his friend's still outrageous outfit, a long sleeved lime green shirt with a bright blue tank top over it, blue jeans with song lyrics written all over them, mostly Avril Lavigne, but as if that wasn't enough, she had to wear a bright pink skirt over the pants that stopped at her knees and old and torn running sneakers.

"Fashionable, as always, eh?" Said the pale boy sarcastically as the pale girl hit him in the stomach, like she knew beforehand he'd make fun of her.

"Oh shut up and get to the bus stop before I have to drag you." said the girl flatly before pointing out the door,

Once at school, the boy and the girl hung around in the schoolyard awkwardly, not knowing who was also in grade seven, since they were the new kids.

"How bad do you think people are going to react to us here?" asked the blackhaired girl as she moved her bang out of her face and looking around.

_"It's a big school, I'm sure they're used to new kids," _Nick projected the words into his friends head as he smiled softly.

A dozen or so minutes later, a lady ask them what grade they were in and directed them to their classroom while showing them around the school.

Once they got to class, Kristen and Nick stood at the front, looking at their shoes uncomfortably while the rest fo the class gawked at them.

"Hi class, my name's Ms. Leger, and these are the two new students, they just moved here from out of down, so please welcome, Kristen and Nicolas,"

"It's just Nick," the boy said as he looked at the rest of the glass, reading all of their thoughts and realizing that only a few people thought positively about his bestfriend.

"Nick, why don't you and Kristen say a little bit about yourselves?" Said Ms. Leger as she walked towards her desk and smiled warmly at the two.

"My names Kristen. Uhm, I live with Nick and his sister. I like Avril Lavigne, and a little bit of Green Day. May I sit down now?" Said the girl as she she held her head down so that her bangs were covering her eyes and turning her head to the teacher. "Yes of course," Said the teacher warmly before looking at Nick.

"I'm Nick, we just moved here a few weeks ago. Contrary to Kristen, I don't really listening to music, and prefer Science and reading a lot more. I also wish to sit down." Said the boy smoothly, like he had said it a thousand times before taking the seat next to Kristen in the back of the class.

_"See the tan boy in the front of the class, Kris? The one that looks like he wants to disapear and is wearing all the orange? He thinks you're pretty, and the black haired boy beside him, he thinks you look cool, they're bestfriends, they're called Alex and Zachary." _The boy projected the words into Kristen's mind and she waved her hand dismissevely, since still she had lots of trouble dealing with emotions, and was even more so worst when other people were thrown in, besides, she felt that Nick pearing into everyone's thoughts was ruining their privacy.

"We'll talk with them after class, I'm guessing everybody else thinks I'm a freak?" whispered the black haired girl an the brown haired boy smirked.

_"It wouldn't kill you to smile, you know." _He told her telepathicly before turning his attention to the teacher, who was explaining everything they would do thsi work and how things worked, while the she took out a black sharpie and started writting down lyrics to a song she had stuck in her head.

_**~A Year And A Half Later~**_

"Hey babe, wanna show us a good time?"

Kristen, Alex, Zach and Nick had been walking aorund after the school dance when they heard an odler man say this not too far from them.

"N-no, not really," Said the a girl. Nick confirmed that it was the voice of Becca, a girl they had English with.

"Where is she?" Said Kristen firmly as she grabbed her boyfriend, Zach's hand and dragged him to the direction Nick pointed them to, Alex and Nick fallowing quickly behind them.

"Come on, babe, I bet you wanna be played with," Kristen heard the man say as she ran towards Becca, who was in a corner stuck, but stopped when a bright white light erupted from simething between Becca's face and the man's chest before the man screamed.

When the light went away, Kristen ran over to the other blackhaired girl who was starring at her hands like they were the devil himself. Alex and Zach approached her as well, but Nick stayed behind, fazed by what he saw go through Becca's mind,

"Rebecca, it's me Kristen, I have Chem and English with you, are you alright?" Said the flat brown eyed girl in a strong, unfazed tone unlike her usual shy I-can't-talk-to-large-groups-of-people one, surprising Rebecca, who wasn't really her friend.

"W-What just happened?" Asked the girl as she looked at her hands, more worried then ever before.

"Kris, I'd watch out, she just blew up his soul," Said Nick from behind her in a worried tone.

"Yeah but he was trying to rape her," Yelled the girl back to her friend before turning her attention to Alex.

"A, I could use a light, would you mind?" she asked and the boy smirked before holding out the palm of his hand, and a flame coming out from the palm.

Kristen got up and held out her own palm to the girl. "Come on, I'll help you up, and I promsie nothing will come out of it like it did for Alex over there, he's just weird." Said the flat brown eyed girl who made up for it in weird clothing to the black haired girl before her who grabbed her hand.

"I know, I can feel your soul, it's pink, you won't hurt me." Said Rebecca matter-of-factly.

"She may not burn you, but if you aren't lucky, she'll throw a streetlamp at you," Said Zach as he chuckled along with Alex and Nick, Kristen just rolled her eyes and reminded them that only happened once.

After they walked closer to the designated pick up area, three girls ran up to Rebecca while screaming her name.

"Becca! Where were you?" Asked a smaller, rounder girl with bid blue eyes and brown hair as she smiled at Nick, Kristen, Zach and Alex. Nick read her mind and immediatly found out that Rebecca was kind of like her sister, that the blue eyed girl was named Sophie and thought he was cute.

"I was just taking a walk, there was no problem Sophie. They found me and brought me back before any harm was done," Said Rebecca and the taller blonde girl narowed her dark green eyes at Tamara.

"What were you doing over there anyways, Becca? Why did they have to bring you back?" she said and Rebecca just smiled, "I'll tell you later, Tamara."

The tan girl with curly brown hair in the back just smiled apologeticly for her friends and lead her friends toward a car.

"Tamara's hair grows, a lot, Anne can make things out of thin air, Becca can control and read soul's and Sophie can manipulate and control time and gravity." Said Nick matteroffactly and Kristen just smiled.

"See Zach, everybody has cooler powers then you," Stated Kristen as she grabbed his hand, "Hey, that was mean! I'm hurt!"

"No you aren't, you just want Kristen to kiss you. Now if you too are done being lovey dovey, My sister is here and she's all of our drives home, so we need to get in her van." said Nick as he poked his bestfriend and she turned around and rolled her eyes before walking towards Caitlin's blue van, knowing very well that this would not be the end of Tamara, Sophie, Anne and Becca.

_**~Two Year's Later~**_

"Sophie, I don't care if you're dating my bestfriend, I will kick your stupid ass! We need to get to the Titan's tower. It's our goal if we ever want to do anything good with out powers!" Yelled Kristen, who was completely utterly frustrated at the fact that now, when they were litterally just a few days drive away from the T Tower, Sophie decides to bring up that running away and joining the Teen Titans is a stupid goal at they should really just get jobs and pretend to be normal.

Something was thrown in the back of the motel room and Zach grabbed her hand, hoping to calm her down but it didn't do it.

"I'm sorry, Kristen, that I don't want to become a superhero and look like a total idiot instead of living a normal life! I don't even remember why I came with you in the first place!" Screamed Sophie, keeping her powers in check, unlike Kristen.

"Ouch, Sophie that was low, you know Kristen is comfortable with the way she dresses but already gets enough shit for it as is. You don't have to feed the hate," said Nick outloud to his girlfriend before adding, "And you came because I refused to stay in Canada with you and live a normal live. Bros before Hoes, you know?"

"At least I look like an individual! And if Nick isn't a decent reason, then nothing is! And Nicolas! I'm a chick! And not a _bro._" Screamed the oldest blackhaired girl as Zach wrapped his gangly, tan arms around the pale girl's waist.

"You know what? Nick isn't a decent reason! None of you fucking are! Want to know why? Because you guys are so stupid! You can't feel, Zach likes to disapear instead of facing stuff, Alex is a pyromaniac as well as a watermaniac - if there even is such a thing! Nick thinks about you before he think about me, Becca is like a mini you, in every way only she isn't aloof, Tamara cares way too much about her hair and Anne is antisocial! You guys are all fucking crazy, and you know what? I will not put up with it any more! I'm through with your little 'gang', Kristen, and Nick, I'm through with you!" Screamed Sophie as she stormed out of the motel room and towards the front gate.

Had she turned around, she would have noticed a crying boy on the couch and everything being thrown around, including the couch the boy was crying on. If Sophie would have turned around, she would have known the reason she saw black and would have known exactly just how much time she had left.

**Authors Note: So that's the prologue, and it's a lot lounger then what I usually write. Um what's in here will help you all through the chapter, and if you read the first rewritten version of this or even the second, please tell me what you think and if im screwing it up? **

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Question of the Day: What is your favorite type of gum?**


	2. Chapter One

**The Silence Is Sickening**

**Chapter One**

"And who are you?" Asked Robin as he opened the door and watched five completely different teenagers attempt to look impressive.

The tallest girl who had a rounder face and rounder feautures but despite being round was quite skinny held her hand gloved in a bright pink fingerless glove out tentatively. Robin looked her up from down, trying to absorb the ridiculous outfit she was wearing before shaking her hand, his grib strong, her's weary.

"My name's Black, the short guy over there with the brown hair is my bestfriend, Mind, the guy wearing all the orange is my boyfriend, Zeke, the short guy with the black hair is Pineapple and the girl beside me is Bright. We want to join the Teen Titans." Said the blackhaired girl named Black in a confident tone at first, but once she noticed the look they were giving her her voice slowly became quieter and she took a step back subconciously and tried to hide behind her friends.

The shortest boy, who was around the same height as Raven and Black had dubbed Mind, apologized for Black and explained she was just self concious before asking if there was a place for them to join.

"Uh, we don't even know you." Said Robin while awkwardly scratching the back of his head, honestly still a little creeped out.

"Yeah, like what do you guys _do_?" Added Beast Boy as a side note as he looked at the boy dubbed Pineapple skeptically.

"Oh, well do you want us to show you?" asked Mind as he looked at Zeke, who in one hand had a balled up fist trying his best not disapear, and in the other was holding Black's hand, hoping that she was going to go and attempt to tap into his power and disapear on her own.

"Yes! Come, new friends!" Said Starfire in a happy tone before taking Bright and Pineapple's hand and dragging them to the Training/Practice Room, everyone else fallowing behind them.

Once they were all in the room, Robin and Mind decided who was going to fight who. Normally, Black would have been the one to do this, but she was still worrying over what they thought about her, while trying her best to seem cold and removed.

"Alright, Pineapple, you're against Robin." Said Mind when he ran back to his friends. Pineapple smiled and squealed in delight before running up to the center of the room.

The two blackhaired boys smirked at eachother, before starting one on one combat. Pineapple, feeling confident in his abilities decided not to use his power until he needed it, and after a few minutes of getting his butt kicked by the masked hero, he decided it was time to use it, and froze Robin's feet to the spot.

"What the...?" said the masked young man while he tried to no avail to get his feet unstuck. Pineapple smiled before touching Robin's wrist, and out of nowhere ice flew up from the ground and froze his entire body up to his neck.

Pineapple smirked as Robin yelled before lifting his unopened hand to Robin's face. His smirk grew and he began to giggle as he opened his hand a flames shot up.

During this time, Robin managed to free one of his legs and kick Pineapple in this stomach, sending him flying across the room while Robin still had all but one leg frozen.

The nonmasked boy smiled and waved his hand in the air in defeat before walking up to Robin and touching the ice with the palm of his hand, the ice then just disapeared.

The slightly older, masked man held his hand to the other and smiled.

"Good job out there,"

"You too... For the next round, I'm thinking maybe Black against Cyborg?" Pineapple said as he looked back at his friend, that was raising giving him the look the other four friends have named the 'Black look', since she gave it when she was skeptical, being sarcastic, expecting a certain response from you, trying to be romantic and joking about something or someone.

When Pineapple looked at Robin and noticed he too was giving a look similar to Black's, which made him smirk. "Whatever you say,"

Robin ran back to his team while Pineapple did the same to his own.

"Black, you're up." Said Mind for Pineapple. The two boys looked at eachother before smirking and pulling Black away from Zeke and pulling her onto the fighting area. Zeke, Bright, and even some of the Titans laughed as she struggled to get away from Cyborg.

"He's twice my size!" Screamed Black as she finally gave up trying to get out of fighting him.

"Yeah, and you've got twice his strength. You can beat him, Black." Mind said as he ran back to the other side of the room.

"Hey little lady, I hope what they're saying is true, I'll try my best not to hurt you too bad." Said Cybrog playfully and Black took a deep breath before smirking confidently.

"Heh, if you feel so confident why don't you throw a punch? Or better yet, hit me with that sonicboom of your's. I'm up for a challenge, but I guess you won't be one." Said the girl in a cocky tone. It was such a Black response.

Cyborg smirked dangerously before trying to punch Black in the stomach. The only reason he missed was because Black held her hand out in a signal to stop, which within a few seconds made him start to lift up from the ground.

Cybork took a few moments to panic as Black walked around him, her hand still in front of her and in the air.

"I could end your life right here, you know that? Your entire life is in my very uncapable hands. What do you make of that?" Asked Black in an attempt to be cocky that was obviously just her curiosity taking over.

Black's hair started to fly everywhere and the pupils in her eyes started to grow until the took up her entire eye, making her eyes look completely Black.

"With a flick of my wrist I could damage you permanently, but with that same wrist, I could save your life. What makes you so special from the people I've-" Mind, realizing what was happening, screamed her name both out loud and mentally while pushing Zeke towards her.

Zeke figured out what was going on and ran up to his girlfriend before the two of them disapeared.

The moment Black disapeared, Cybord was thrown to the ground. He whined a bit as he got up, but he was fine.

Robin made sure Cyborg was okay before walking up to the newcomers, slightly annoyed by their incapability.

"What just happened?" He asked, more than a little annoyed but not wishing to show it.

Mind smiled softly before nodding to Pineapple and Bright before taking a step towards him.

"Black tapped into an energy core bigger then her own. My guess is she used Raven to amplify her energy and beat Cyborg. There is always a chance Black just slipped and lost control, however..." Mind trailed off and motioned for Robin to look at Raven, who was on the ground in what looked like pain.

Black and Zeke reapeared exactly where they were before. Black sitting down with her arms wrapped around her knees, holding them to her chest while Zeke tried his best to calm her down.

"If she wasn't so damn afraid she'd have ran over and apologized to him," Pineapple told him with a sad smile gracing his small features.

Robin sighed and asked if someone else would like to go, and Bright smiled before asking if she could go against Starfire, her second choice after Raven, who she figured was too hurt to fight.

Bright and Starfire walked up to eachtother, both equal excited before a shrilled scream pierced the air, and they all found themselves rewatching the memories of a certain girl named Black

**Authors Note:This is the first real chapter. I'm going to have things going faster then they did in the last two written versions. Hopefully, this is a lot better than that 8D ByTheWay, I have a facebook group! I'd give you guys a link but links dont work on fanfiction lol 8D So just search "Melanie Swirls" On the search bar and Ill come up 8D**

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Question of the Day: Favorite Song?**


End file.
